


The Waiting Game

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode nineteen. Brian is just waiting for Justin to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

Brian shook the last cigarette from his pack and crushed the cardboard in his fist. He stuffed it into the trash can harder than was necessary, scraping his knuckles on the edge of the lid as he pulled his hand out. He flicked his lighter and touched the tip of his smoke to the flame, pausing to take a deep drag before resuming his pacing. He prowled around the kitchen counter and out into the living room, stopping in front of the couch.

He felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. There was a buzz in his ears and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He flexed his fingers at his side and curled his toes against the hardwood floor. He wanted to drop onto the couch, sink into the cushions and stretch out, close his eyes and sleep and get rid of the chaos in his head, but he couldn't stay still.

He stabbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table and stalked across the living room to pull a new pack from his coat pocket. He'd gone through one pack that day already, but he couldn't stop lighting them. It gave him something to do.

The sound of the shower was going to drive him insane.

He could picture Justin in there, guilty and probably a little scared, standing under the spray, the water streaming over his face and down his chest. He would stay that way for awhile, Brian guessed. Thinking things over.

Brian wanted to go out, throw on a different shirt and a pair of shoes and fucking *leave* before Justin came out of the shower. A big fucking sign that read "I don't care, do what you want" because that's how it worked. No locks, and whatever the fuck else he'd said so many times before. 

The door was wide open. They could leave whenever they wanted to. Brian could leave, could go to Babylon and get three blow jobs from three different guys, get fucked up on E and scotch, stay out until four or five. He could make out with someone random on the dance floor and break every fucking rule that had ever been set because if Justin could do it, so could Brian, and who the fuck cared anyway?

Brian sat on the sofa and stared at the blank TV.

He wasn't going to leave.

He was going to smoke at least three more cigarettes before Justin got out of the shower. He was going to wash his face and brush his teeth and slide between the sheets like he did every other night, and he would probably throw an arm over Justin's chest before he went to sleep.

Brian felt pathetic and helpless, and not a little angry. But he knew he wasn't going to leave.

He would just wait for Justin to do it.


End file.
